


The Joys Of Being A Time Traveller

by LuceTheWriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/pseuds/LuceTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Missy met River. </p><p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys Of Being A Time Traveller

She decided it was time to put an end to her boredom. Missy hadn't done anything really interesting or really fun for ages, and, why not just venture back in time to kill the odd idiot here and there? Just for the hell of it? The thought of it was really rather amusing.

Elsewhere, walking down a dark street, River became very aware that the TARDIS had taken her to the wrong destination. Why had she brought her to Victorian London? The poor girl probably wasn't happy about being borrowed without permission again.. But, she never usually complained.

Grinning at her own genius, Missy let out a squeal of joy as she left. The vortex manipulator took her to a deserted street, right where she wanted to be. Victorian London.

The instant appearance of a figure snapped River's attention. People don't just appear out of thin air like that. Unless... 

Curiosity got the better of her.

Missy spun around at the growing sound of footsteps behind her. A woman was approaching. Her hair was wild, her face rather pretty, but her outfit made Missy frown slightly. This woman was out of place, from another time. Nobody wore sexy black little dresses like that in Victorian times. 

But it was something behind the stranger that was screaming for Missy's attention.   
'No', her head moaned 'No it can't be..' She felt the colour drain from her face. Surely not The Doctor? The unmistakable blue police box stood in plain sight.

River took a glance behind her, at the TARDIS, wondering why the woman looked like she might faint.  
Did she know The Doctor? If she did though, why wasn’t she happy to see the TARDIS? Numerous questions and their possible answers were running through River’s head, but what she wanted to know most, was the identity of this stranger. This stranger, whose manic eyes had reverted their direction back to River herself. 

The girl looked back at her with a rather intrigued, and surprisingly sweet, expression. Missy knew instantly that this was not her beloved Doctor. There was no hint of recognition there. None. However, it was very possible that she could be the current human addition to his travels.. This could be fun.

River noticed the smirk appearing on the woman’s face. What? What was she smirking at? 

“Can I help you my dear?” Missy responded to the questioning look she was receiving.

She was taken aback by the sudden words spoken with such force in the woman’s heavy scottish accent.

“Who are you?” River blurted out.

Unable to resist the urge to laugh, she replied, 

“Missy. Just Missy.”

And then added for the hell of it, 

“Best and longest friend of The Doctor’s. He loves me dearly.” 

That got her attention. She didn’t seem to react to the mention of her name though. 

“He hasn’t mentioned me?” 

The mixture of surprise and sadness was evident in her voice.

“No. He hasn’t..” River was suddenly overcome by the amount she missed being with him.

“It’s been ages since we last spoke properly. I hardly see him anymore.” She said it outloud. Oh god.

What? Missy was confused. So this human wasn’t travelling with him but the TARDIS was right behind her? 

“But he’s here, isn’t he?” Missy gestured to the police box.

“No.. Not exactly..” River couldn’t help but laugh, “He doesn’t know about half the trouble I get into with his old girl when his back’s turned.” 

Missy raised an eyebrow, she was beginning to like this girl. 

“You run away with his TARDIS? And he doesn’t notice?” 

“Well that’s one way of putting it I suppose..”

Missy cracked up. This was brilliant!

“So, how long had you been travelling with him before you got bored and started going on your own adventures?”

River sighed.

“I don’t travel with him. I never really have, we just.. bump into each other. Occasionally.”

Oh. Not something Missy had expected to hear.

“Who are you?” She asked curiously.

“Melody Pond. But I’m better known as Professor River Song.”

Missy froze. She knew that name.

“He’s said something about me?”

“Yes. Yes, he’s mentioned you...”

River looked up at Missy. What was it in her voice that made her feel so uncomfortable?

Missy’s mind was adrift. So she’d finally met this River person The Doctor always fussed over. And she could see why he loved her so much. She was beautiful, quirky, smart.. And now she thought about it, River was most unlike any other being she had ever come across before, and something that Missy was beginning to feel unnerved her slightly.

Panic? Sadness? River tried to read Missy’s expression. Whatever it was that was running through the woman’s head, it definitely wasn’t good. As River looked at her, she noticed the beauty behind the mask. This woman had seen a lot, learnt to hide her feelings, her emotions.. For protection? Underneath it all though, River could see she needed to be loved. For someone to care. And much to her surprise.. River was beginning to realise, that maybe.. that person was her.

Slowly, Missy became aware of the look River was giving her. An implication that what she was feeling was mutual? Was she imagining it? 

For fear that perhaps she really wasn’t imagining it, Missy edged away. She couldn’t do this… 

River’s hand gently brushed against Missy’s in an attempt to keep her from leaving. 

Okay, maybe she could do this.

A soft, tender, kiss…

Passion.

The duo ventured down the street, and the TARDIS door shut abruptly behind them.


End file.
